Born to Be Miserable
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: After her mother died Sakuras dad started to abuse her now on the verge of suicide Sakuras only hope is that her prince charming will come save her no matter how much she dinys it will her wish be granted when new badboy Li comes? And is everythin what it
1. Default Chapter

Daddy No!  
  
Summary: Sakura just broke up with her best friend now five years later, motherless, an abusive father, and an Star ex-friend have come into her life, what is to become of our poor Sakura-chan?  
  
Natalie's Poem.  
  
Daddy, No!  
  
This is the story, Of the girl with glory, Who got abused, Her body bruised:  
  
She'd enter the house, Quiet as a mouse, She feared her dad, He'd always be mad  
  
He'd hit her hard, With no regard, He'd kick her bones, As hard as stones  
  
He'd make her scream, She'd always dream, Of running free, Chasing a bee  
  
She'd always cry, Her life flashed by, She wasted ten years, Being covered in tears  
  
One day she told her teacher, She said he was a horrible creature, She started crying, And she started lying  
  
"What else did he do?", "He'd hit me with a shoe", "My, oh my!" "No need to cry"  
  
She replied with a smile, And said in a while, "Dont worry my friend", "It will all end"  
  
One week later, The pain was greater, He'd attack her face, He'd have no grace  
  
He yelled and yelled, And stronger he held, He made her bleed, So truly indeed  
  
She saw a light, Despite the fight, She heard her mother, It was no other  
  
"Honey be strong", "The way is not long", "Take my hand", "It is what I demand"  
  
And off they flew, Stuck like glue, She'd never return, She had no concern.  
  
- Feb, 29, 2004  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well this is the start to my story Born to Be Miserable.  
  
This is for all me punk/rock friends out there. You guys give me great ideas!!!!! HE, he, he, this poem was done by my friend Natta, don't ask that's not her real name, duh.  
  
Well ya, um the poem kind of reflects on what happened, except maybe the dying part, I don't think I'm ganna kill Sakura.  
  
I think I already know exactly how I'm going to end this story. Mind me if I don't update like every 5 days, all I have got to say is, exams are coming up, I'm writing 10 stories, and all this other crap that me must do. So u can maybe expect a update every 2 weeks, or more.  
  
REVIEW . . . even though this isn't exactly a chapter. Hey I don't even think it's a prologue, so I think I'll leave it as a default chapter.  
  
Qleo-chan 


	2. Li, Syaoran

**Born To Be Miserable**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Li, Syaoran  
  
By: Qleo-chan

* * *

this story contains mature theme, if u can not handle the thought of suicide, and blood, and profanity I advise u to please check out a different story to read. Not all stories have a happy ending, and to some this ending may seem very cruel, but it is happy in a way.

* * *

RxR  
  
Do u know what I realized? I almost always start off every single fic with a prologue, so that u know what happened and all, but I think for this 1 I'm ganna keep u in the darkness, cuz well it's a dark story, you're ganna have to find out what happened. MUAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!  
  
My first evil fic, okay not really, just know this, its not ganna be one of those lovy dovy fics o no this 1 is ganna be the experience of a girl going through hell. I'd like to thank . . .  
  
**TrulySorry** - ya I can't wait either, cuz I'm not entirely sure, heheheh, but it will work out somehow.  
  
**WezL** – Thank u I'm glad u lik it.  
  
**Avelyn Lauren** - I'm so grateful to hav u as a reviewer, you lik reviewed all my fics, and u really good at guessing what happens in my other fics. I'll try to give it a happy ending, but kidna buzzar in a way.  
  
Thank u all for reviewing my default chapter!

* * *

Sakura sat in her bed, trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to flow. She went to the washroom and bandaged her wounds.  
  
No matter how much she hated her father for doing this, she couldn't help but love him, he didn't mean to, she knew he didn't. It wasn't his fault.  
  
Sakura sighed remembering her depressed stages.  
  
Hating her self, thinking it was her fault that her mother died, and that she deserved the pain.  
  
Hating her father, his fault that she was getting picked on, and abused, and his fault mother died.  
  
Hating her mother, she left them, forced her father into insanity, and caused her and her family all this pain.  
  
But soon she realized it was no ones fault, no one at all, but that didn't stop her from thinking how she could easily end her pain.  
  
Sakura was 17 right now, and as every day passed it gave her less and less reasons why she should live on.  
  
Sakura smiled, remembering words her mother used to tell her.  
  
**_# - # - # Flashback # - # - #_  
**  
_"Sakura I want you to promise me never to give up hope," her mother said smoothing her hair.  
  
"Of course, mommy, but nothing is ever going to happen!" said a cheerful 5 year old version of Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but just to be sure."  
  
"Okay, mommy I pink swear!" Sakura stuck out her pinky and locked it with her mother's.  
  
"And remember there will always be someone to love you, not everyone can ever turn their back on you!" Her mother said tapping her nose.  
  
"Will my prince charming always love me, mommy?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! No one will ever love you as much as him! And he'll always be by your side, but just remember everything takes time!" Her mother said giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Good night my cherry blossom," her mother lifted herself off the edge of the bed and turn off the light.  
  
**# - # - # End Flashback # - # - #**_  
  
_'Prince charming . . . ha, what was I ever thinking then?'_ Sakura chuckle in her head.  
  
"No one would ever love me as much as mother did, and now she's gone, father lost hope, and is almost always in drinking rage, there is no point in living, for now mom, I'll try my best to keep my promise, but someday I'll lose hope, and I have a feeling that day is soon," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Quit you rambling up there bitch! Get your fucking ass to bed, or I'll come and give you another beating!" her father yelled, she could picture him walking around unsteadily to the kitchen for more beer.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned off the light, could her life get any worse then this?  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning, 5 minutes to spare till school, a few years ago she would have been yelling and rushing to go to school, for two reasons.  
  
1. Get away from her father who started to drink when she was seven. four years after her mother died.  
  
2. Then she actually cared for her education.  
  
She was pathetic then, so full of hope, Sakura wondered how she was able to be so cheerful as if there was nothing wrong in her life.  
  
She was ready ten minutes after school started, she wore her usual black sweater, and black baggy pants.  
  
She took her time walking to school, she remembered when she used to roller blade to school so cheerfully, with Kero, her dog, chasing after her.  
  
When she was ten her father kicked out Kero, Sakura had to secretly hide him near the park, and come feed him when her father didn't notice, and when he did, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
She arrived at school thirty minutes later, her teacher did the usual.  
  
"KINOMOTO! That's the tenth time you're late! You know what that means! Straight to the office with you!" Her teacher yelled pointing a finger at the door.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and left.  
  
The teacher shook her head, "Whatever happened to that cheerful little girl?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets and opened the office door.  
  
"Miss. Kinomoto, this is your third time here for being late I presume, the headmaster's office is down that hall, I'm sure you know," the secretary told her.  
  
"No duh," Sakura said rolling her eyes as she walked down the hall and stopped in front of the office that said 'Headmaster Shinsu'.  
  
Sakura lazily knocked on the door.  
  
She heard the ruffling of paper and the voices of the headmaster ,and someone else talking.  
  
"Come in, come in," she heard him call.  
  
Sakura opened the door to see Shinsu sensei talking to some other student, probably another transferred one, he looked about Sakura's age, or maybe he was in grade twelve, you never know.  
  
"Ah, Kinomoto I've been expecting you, again you seem to dislike our uniform, and I'm sure this is because you're late," Sakura just nodded her head in response.  
  
"Well, take a seat," he said gesturing to the seat in front of him, next to the one the boy was sitting in.  
  
Sakura sat down, and winced a little, but the headmaster didn't seam to notice, but the boy did he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Sakura feeling his eyes on her, turned and glared at him, which caused him to raise his brow higher.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Li you may go, the secretary will give you your schedule at the desk," he informed the Li guy.  
  
He did I slight bow in response and left, out the door.  
  
"That there is a great lad, the finest I've ever seen, very smart too, and sneaky, yet he has charm, and is very athletic, kind of like how you used to be Miss. Kinomoto," he told her.  
  
"Well this is your third time to be late for ten day sin a row," he said looking at her.  
  
"You know what that means, don't you? Suspension," he told her.  
  
"Whatever, I don't really care," Sakura said with attitude.  
  
But the truth was she cared greatly, more then you could imagine, if she got suspended, he would call home, get a beating from her had, and she'd have to stay there for three days, with non-stop beatings, not exactly the punishment she wanted.  
  
"Well Miss. Kinomoto because you were an extraordinary student before, and I liked you very much then, I will allow you to stay, in honor of how you used to be. I hope you shape up, and one more fight and you will be expelled, and I mean it this time," he told her.  
  
"Now head back off to class," he said fixing his papers.  
  
Sakura got up and headed towards the door, but before she left she turned around and said, "The old genki Sakura is gone, get that through your tick skull, and into the sorry excuse for a brain you have! She's gone! Okay, and stop referring to her as if it were me!" Sakura turned on her heels and slammed the door behind her.  
  
_'Stupid school'_ Sakura thought to herself as she exited the school, she dug into her pocket and took out a cigarette pack, she lit one up and took a deep breath in the cold air.  
  
"You know smoking is bad for you," Sakura jumped in surprise and turned around.  
  
Sakura took another puff of her cigarette, "Oh, it's just you," she turned back around.  
  
He walked up next to her and took out his own cigarette and looked around for a light.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in you're class Li," Sakura said handing him her light.  
  
"I needed a smoke," he said lighting her cigarette and handing her back the light.  
  
"I thought you said smoking was bad for you," she said pocketing her light, "Just 'cause I said it was bad, doesn't mean that I can't smoke," he told her.  
  
"So what makes it okay for you to smoke and not for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're a girl," he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Sexist freak," she commented.  
  
He took a puff of her smoke, "So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Like it's any of your business," Sakura retorted.  
  
"Li, Syaoran," he said ignoring her comment.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, "Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"Well Kinomoto, it was nice to have this smoke with you, and if you don't mind, I have to go back to class, and pretend I am the most wonderful student that could ever have," he dropped his cigarette on the ground, and squashed it with his foot.  
  
"See ya later," and with that he walked off.  
  
Sakura just stared at his back as he walked off, she threw the cigarette to the ground, and left to go to her class, I mean she shouldn't take her not being suspended for granted right?  
  
_'Or maybe you just want to see if Li is in your class,'_ her mind taunted her.  
  
_'Shut up! I'm going back to class because I lost my need to smoke at the moment.'_  
  
_'Because he wasn't there,'_ her mind finished for her.  
  
_'Shut up!'_

* * *

Wow, I finally came out with the first chapter of BTBM that took long enough eh?  
  
Well it is out, and to everyone who doesn't know about my contest . . . I have one, that started long, long, long time ago, but incase you don't know the rules I will tell u them anyways.  
  
Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!  
  
Here are the results so far, these r the things that people have guessed . . . WRONG  
  
Plzz remember that word WRONG, so do not guess these.  
  
**Africa - 1: This is not technically wrong, but if no 1 can guess the continent (country) then Sieg1308 wins!  
  
South America - 2  
  
England - 2  
  
The Pacific Rim. - 1  
  
Portugal - 1  
  
Canada - 2  
  
Philippines - 1  
  
Near a forest - 1  
  
On Asia Minor - 1  
  
Japan - 2  
  
China - 2  
  
U.S. - 2  
  
Russia - 1  
  
Australia - 1  
  
Ireland - 1  
  
South Africa - 2  
  
Mali - 1  
  
The Ivory Coast - 1  
  
New Guinea - 1  
  
Senegal - 1  
  
Spain - 1  
  
Nicaragua - 1  
  
Benin - 1  
**  
Anyways thank you to all who guess, and who will guess.  
  
**CONTEST ENDS: JULY 13th 2004**  
  
This for people, who don't know, is Syaoran's b-day I will have a new story out for him, how ironic.  
  
Anyways the story is called Mission Superstar, it is a comedy/drama fic, lol, anyways if you want to know more about it, check out my settings, I have a summary there, and why you'll have to review especially for that fic.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
And plzz review!!!  
  
Qleo-chan 


End file.
